Never Happened
by FallenShateiel
Summary: Set two years after Apologize. Fredrick walks in on Percy taking a bath. Short fic. Somewhat nostalgic…


Title: Never Happened.

Pairing: PW/FW

Rating: M+

Summary: Set two years after Apologize. Fredrick walks in on Percy taking a bath. Short fic. Somewhat nostalgic…

------------------

Percy isn't at all what Fredrick Weasley thought he would be interested in.

But that thought is dashed as soon as he finds himself in his Third Year underneath his older brother squirming and panting with pleasure.

However when his younger sister nearly broke his heart when she told him Percy was dating a girl named Penelope Clearwater it was the end of a nearly two year relationship…of sorts.

Not that Fredrick was ever under the illusion that it was a real relationship.

After all it was just sex whenever they could. Which is quite often, if you know where to go.

Fredrick had the Marauder's Map so he definitely knew where to go.

-------------------

Fredrick remembers when his brother started bottoming too.

How Percy would cuddle him and would kiss his neck and nibble his lips. In that awful wet way of his. He remembers the way that when they would get excited and when he would open Percy's legs for himself he would stare at his pucker and watch as the red puffy and engorge with blood as his older more strict brother keened for him…

--------------------

Fredrick will be alone in the Fifth Year's bathroom when he masturbates to the memories of Percy.

He'll spit or just suck on his own middle finger and move it behind him as he leans his forehead on the tile. His right hand will go behind him and spread his arse cheeks open and rub slowly and harshly as his other hand pumps his erection.

All the while he'll think of Percy behind him doing something he only ever had the chance to do twice. The way that the over wet tongue would probe his arse hole and slowly thrust in and out as Fredrick with his hips high in the air would start to jerk himself off just feeling the pleasure…

He'll think of this as he slowly moves the finger in the renewed tightness just going in and out trying to get the finger deeper each time.

His finger will finally find that rock hard gland that Percy would hit on time and make him scream. He shifts his right arm trying to rub it in the way that makes it even better. He'll put three in there and start pushing them in and out rubbing his prostate gland harshly until he forgets about jacking off and just braces himself on the tile in front of him making desperate noise as he continues to finger fuck his arse…

He comes with a rush of sudden relaxation while at the same time his stout sun stained freckled body slumps…

-------------------------

He stares at his older brother sometimes.

He tries not to. He'd rather not let his older brother know that he still desperately wants him.

Because he doesn't.

------------------------

When he's on his bed he'll take out something that nearly cost him both an arm and a leg to get.

A small silicon replica of a man's dick.

It's smaller than Percy's was both in width and height. When he places it in his arse he feels something inside him turn wishing that there was a weight weighing him down and red curls getting in his eyes…

But he still moves it in and out and sometime even uses his wand to engorge it and pump it out on it's own…

------------------------

Fredrick will sometimes think at the most uncomfortable times about how he liked to fuck with Percy. When he's straddle Percy and revel in the way that the normally composed Prefect would throw his head side to side sweat pouring off him as he slowly puts the purpled and pained looking cock up his arse and sit down impaling himself. All the while trying to set an impossible pace that will make Percy and him nearly scream with pleasure…

Or he'll think of the missionary position that Percy liked. The impossibly long legs on either side of him as he would slowly move inside Percy.

------------------------

Percy would talk about all the things that Fredrick didn't care about.

Like school and politics.

But Fredrick would simply breathe in the scent that was coffee and dusty books from Percy. He himself never really talked. Mostly because it didn't really occur to him to talk to Percy in an attempt of trying to create something more.

He thought that being brothers was something more.

But apparently it didn't.

The way he talks with Clearwater both of them riveted in whatever they may be saying.

The way neither he nor Fredrick even bother with 'Hello' anymore. After all whenever they are in the same room with each other, there are others in the same room.

So really there is no need for them to be around each other.

Fredrick knows in his heart that Percy does look for him. He does try to reach out to Fredrick but Fredrick won't have it. He hides away and tries hard not to think of the pounding in chest as he buries himself down.

---------------------------

The Summer Holidays are here and Fredrick finds that he's hurting even more. The tickets his father has managed to get a hold of make everyone excited but all that Fredrick can think of is how his older brother is out of school and of an age to marry his sweetheart.

It is a dark night where the rain seems to be freezing and it breaks screams on the old windows…

He's decided to take a bath. After all it seems more soothing during one of these unseasonable weather outbreaks.

"Oh!" He steps back. His eyes wide because he hadn't meant on walking in on someone taking a bath.

Percy makes a noise. The foam in the bathtub falling messily on the floor in great gulps as he shifts his lithe body. His red curls are plastered to the pale forehead and his full lips are flush because of the heat.

He doesn't really see Fredrick because he doesn't have his glasses on but Fredrick still mutters a hurried and rushed 'Sorry' and gets the hell out of the bathroom.

------------------------------

To be honest Fredrick doesn't really care if Percy's his older brother.

He never has.

Why should the whole affair be different as it was when he and George would pull the pranks on Percy?

But he lies in bed thinking on how different it would have been.

If it had never started.

------------------------

A/N: I like writing this pairing a lot but I made this short because I didn't really want a sequel but I thought that Apologize didn't cover the ground basis for Fred. In this fic I didn't care about the dynamics more about how Fred would find sex with his brother different than what Percy would find… Besides I wanted to have some smut…


End file.
